Omega Research
Omega Research is a room in the Phazon Mines in Metroid Prime. This room has two levels. Samus enters from the higher level and can jump down to the lower one, but must deactivate a barrier using the Scan Visor to return the higher one. On the lower floor is a Pirate Data entry. The second time Samus goes through here, she fights an Elite Pirate. There is a Bendezium structure on the higher level that gives access to a Map Station. A Hidden World can be found in this room: http://www.metroid2002.com/secret_worlds_omega_research.php Connecting rooms *Map Station Mines (via White Door) *Ventilation Shaft (via White Door) *Dynamo Access (via White Door) Inhabitants *2 Wave Troopers *3 Power Troopers *Elite Pirate (second time) Scans s on the entrance balcony.]] ;Interface Module :"Force Field offline. Access granted." ;Computer screen :"Metroids from the initial batch have matured to the Hunter phase. Be advised that the Hunter Metroid has a siphon-tentacle. It can attack with it from a distance, as opposed to the close-combat tactic used by younger Metroids." ;Computer screen :"Increased aggression levels observed in latest Elite Pirate units. Increasing Phazon feed by .07% per Science Team mandate." ;Computer screen :"Metroid activity is accelerating in non-frigid areas." ;Computer screen :"All magnetic rail system access must be approved by security." ;Wall terminal :"Metroids are not responding to synthetic sustenance. We have reason to believe they only gain nourishment from active bio-energy sources." ;Wall terminal :"Security breaches in multiple areas. Unauthorized usage of resources continues. Patterns suggest these resources are being stolen by the Hunter. Increasing monitoring of all resource facilities immediately." ;Computer screen :"Metroid aggression levels are rising. Be alert for any attempts by Metroids to escape from Quarantine areas. Their energy absorption ability is not able to disrupt our Force Fields, but continued exposure to Phazon may change things for the worse." ;Computer screen :"Reports on Hunter activity are in. Analysis indicated that the Hunter is using 'Morph Ball' technology to infiltrate our facilities. Recalibrate sensors to search for Morph Ball energy signatures." (Wii) ;Computer screen :"Phazon-infused fungal harvesting continues. Replacement of deca-triticale with Phazon-infused fungal matter in Elite Ration Mix has been authorized." ;Computer screen :"Security requests deployment of Elite Pirates in Metroid Quarantine areas. The high casualties suffered by standard Pirate units deployed in Metroid areas is not acceptable." ;Computer screen :"Reconfiguration of Security Drones authorized. Deploy new Drones to mission-critical areas immediately." ;Computer screen :"Report any signs of ration rejection by Elites at once." ;Computer screen :"Increase Phazon portion of Elite Pirate Ration by 18%." ;Computer screen :"Planetary stealth technology is back online. We have evaded detection by the battle cruiser Emmons. The brief lapse in planetary security cause by the crash of our frigate is over. Now we can concentrate our efforts on the Hunter." ;Wall terminal :"Recon Teams are searching for the Hunter's gunship. Science Team believes it employs a sophisticated cloaking device beyond our capabilities. Aside from dumb luck, we may never discover its location. We must contain or eliminate Aran. Failure to comply with command decree is not an option." ;Wall terminal :"Science Team is accepting volunteers for Advanced Weapon Training." ;Wall terminal :"Chozo Ruins areas are off-limits until further notice." ;Wall terminal :"All available troopers report to Mine Security Command." ;Elite Pirate :"Unit ident-code EPG-8702, batch 01, field designation 'Elite Pirate'." ;Elite Pirate :"Unit ident-code EPG-8701, batch 01, field designation 'Elite Pirate'." ;Computer screen :"Our enemies will tremble before the might of our Elite forces." ;Computer screen :"Unauthorized Metroid feeding is strictly prohibited." ;Computer screen :"Death to the Hunter. Death to all who oppose us!" ;Cryosleep Tank :"Cryopod damaged. Immediate maintenance required." ;Omega Pirate "Log 11.232.8 Elite Pirate Upsilon's propensity for Phazon has enabled our research team to infuse it far beyond out safety restrictions, and the results have been extremely encouraging. Its constant Phazon diet has increased its mass exponentially, but it has retained all mental faculties and shows dexterity with all Elite weaponry, including Plasma Incendiary Launchers and the Chameleon Manta issued for cloaking purposes. Elite Pirate Upsilon exhibits miraculous healing abilities; when injured, it seeks out Phazon deposits and coats itself in the substance, which instantly mends the creature's wounds. The subject, which we are code-naming Omega Pirate based on these developments, shows potential to be a new standard for our armies. Our only concern at this point is its potential overdependence on Phazon." ru:Камера Исследований Омега Category:Rooms Category:Phazon Mines Level Two Category:Rooms containing Lore in Metroid Prime